movie_inventionsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Story of Virgil
What's going on around the world. Over 32 people, all in 10 block radius died in a matter of seconds, birds swarming out of control, planes and space crafts are flying out of their regular flight pattern, large lightning storms roast one city after another and the large landmarks melts by unfiltered sunlight. Scene 01.gif|Birds flying out of control Scene 07.gif|Rome Roasted by EM Spike Scene 52 ( Golden Gate Bridge Melts).gif|Golden Gate Bridge melts by unfiltered sunlight What do all these signs mean. It means the electromagnetic field is starting to collapse. Why? Well, what know on the Earth's EM field is it's large, invisible force field that surrounds and protects the Earth from cosmic, microwave radiation and solar winds. It's also generated from the Earth's molten hot core. The core is divided into two parts, the inner and outer core . The inner core we believe is a large sphere of iron at the center of the planet and that's surrounded by the outer core which is liquid. Most important, this liquid is constantly spinning in one direction. So over a trillion tons of hot metal spinning at a thousand miles hour is the engine that drives the EM field. Maybe that's the problem, the engine has stalled. The core of the Earth of the Earth has stopped spinning. Once the core has stopped, the EM field begins to fall apart and becomes weak so the radiation of space begins to seep in. So, what can we do? Unobtainium One man has already thought of an idea for this type of situation, Dr. Edward Brazzleton has came up with a ship that has a ability to take the heat and pressure of the earths layers and transform it to energy. With the Earth being roasted soon, it will take the best builders and engineers and a lot of money to get this ship operational. Ultrasonic Laser.gif|Ultrasonic Laser Unobtaium Test.gif|New Element: Unobtainium Scene 04 ( Virgil Model ).gif|Ship Model Design Preparing for the Mission For the next three months, a crew of scientists and NASA pilots are ready to help fix the heart of the planet. Each member of the crew has a specific job. Commander Robert Iverson and Major Rebecca Childs will steer the ship. Dr. Brazzelton will design the ship from front to back. Dr. Zimsky will calculate the explosion needed to restart the core. Dr. Leveque will control and set up the 1,000 megatons of nuclear warheads and Dr. Josh Keyes will design a navigation system for the crew to look underground. Facts from all the scientists - Dr. Zimsky- If my calculations are correct, a tiny nudge in any direction will force the core back into it's normal flow. A tiny nudge is about 1000 megatons in planetary terms. - Dr. Brazzelton- Up to every 45 degree angle, every compartment will be held by these gyro control gimbals. But if we do breach a section, bulkhead doors engage automatically, seal off the section in red and eject. Ejection is the best and only option because every damaged compartment degrades the entire hull. Scene 07 ( Compartment Check and construction).gif|Dr. Brazzelton: Ship Design Scene 05 ( Simulation Test).gif|Dr. Zimsky: Nuclear Explosion Calculations SCene 63.gif|Serge Lequeve: Nuclear Weapon Expert MRI Camera back view.jpg|Dr. Josh Keyes: Navigation System Designer Scene 65.gif|Commander Robert Iverson: Main Pilot Scene 66.gif|Major Rebecca Childs: Co-pilot Virgil is Launched 3 months later- with the Earth's EM Field starting to tear open and releasing large amounts of static discharge and EM spikes. Virgil is now ready to cut into the Earth. Descending into the Pacific Ocean, Virgil is now getting used to the water environment. To Dr. Zimsky, the Mariana's Trench is the perfect place to go through, normally for two reasons. Number one, to Zimsky, the crust is actually thin here. Number two, they choose the location because it has a large amount of pressure at about 35,000 feet down. The pressure recorded down there is about 15,750 PSI, which over 1000 times the standard atmospheric pressure. About 800 down, a group of humpback whales are following and singing to Virgil and the crew. The reason why the whales are singing to the crew is because the ultrasonic waves are pulsing out to them. That's the only thing going on, a T-phase underwater earthquake is being monitored by Deep Earth Control. Now Virgil has to battle large falling rocks and a large whirlpool to reach the crust. Sure enough, about the 3 minutes later, the lasers have powered up and fired. Virgil has reached the crust. Scene 13 (Starting Impellers).gif|Powering Up Impellers Virgil launch.gif|3- 2 - 1. Launch Virgil! Descending Down.gif|Descending down to 500 feet down Scene 12.gif|Approaching Mariana's Trench, ETA to Crust: 4 minutes Scene 13.gif|They're Singing to us. Scene 60.gif|See those rocks, that's not good Scene 61.gif Laser Powerup.gif|Ultrasonic Laser Power Up Crust 1.gif|Entering Crust Crust 10.gif|Cutting through Crust Environment Scene 25 (Subway).gif|She Works! Only a few seconds in the crust, Virgil is working just as Brazzelton predicted. Now the next challenge comes up, the heat of the mantle. Not a problem, only about 5,000 degrees F and 800,000 PSI, Virgil is working like a dream. Scene 26 (Crust-Mantle Border).gif|Entering Crust/Mantle Interface. Mantle 02.gif|Temperature and Pressure steadly increasing. 4422944.gif|Deep Earth Control; we've entered the mantle. Giant Gem Bubble 12 hours later from launch and 700 miles down from the surface of the Earth. Commander Iverson notices something on the monitors. Drs. Zimsky and Keyes were asked to identify what it is. Dr. Keyes says its empty space and of course, he never taught the computer to read empty space. Scene 71.gif|Punching through unidentifed object Scene 31 (Dropping In).gif|Dropping In Scene 54 ( Crashing through and becoming stuck).gif|Crashing through crystals Scene 33 ( We're Stuck).gif|We're stuck Scene 34 (Powering Down).gif|Powering Down After crashing through the large objects, Virgil is now stuck on something. The team have no choice, but go outside and get unloose. Once they're out, the crew discovers that they are in a 2,000 foot geode, incased with large amethyst crystals. When they're trying to cut lose, Josh notices that little blobs of fire are falling. The mantle is starting to seep in. The crew must here up. With a few adjustments, Virgil is free. Now Commander Iverson was a laser check, a medium sized crystal has sliced through his suit and into his head. Commander Iverson is dead, now its up to Rebecca to pilot Virgil. Scene 35 ( It's Amazing Down Here).gif|It's like a crystal grand canyon. Scene 67.gif|We're running out of time Virgil Laser 04.gif|Laser Check 4422962.gif|Initating start sequence Scene 39 (Continuing On).gif|Continuing On Scene 39 (Halfway There).gif|Halfway there Diamond Field 24 hours later and 1,200 miles down ( my guess ), Virgil continues to travel through the mantle. Brazz, Josh and Serge are now checking the controls of the nuclear bombs in the weapons control module. Rebecca is currently piloting Virgil and once again notices something on the monitors, large black objects. She calls Zimsky to confirm what they are. They are large diamonds. Now Beck must avoid these objects or they one of the compartments will be sliced. Once Beck cleared the field, Virgil clipped a large sharp diamond and breached the hull integrity of the weapons control compartment, where the guys are checking the controls. Serge sacrifices himself to save the notes for the bombs and the timers and becomes crushed with the compartment along with him. Weapons Compartment 01.jpg|Weapons Control Module (Setting the Bomb Detonation Time)|link=Virgil's Design and Movement Scene 68.gif|Oh My God, they're diamonds Mantle 08.gif|We're on a collusion course Mantle 09.gif|We're dodging diamonds the size of Cape Cod. Weapons Compartment Crushed 04.gif|Too much pressure|link=Virgil's Design and Movement Weapons Compartment Crushed 05.gif|Crushing like a soda can.|link=Virgil's Design and Movement Weapons Compartment Crushed 06.gif|Way too much pressure|link=Virgil's Design and Movement Weapons Compartment Ejected.gif|Weapons Control Ejected and Crushed Outer Core Problem, Even Worse 35 hours later from launch- 1900 miles down from the Earth's surface. The crew is now approaching the outer core interface. Now just two days since Virgil has been launched, its made it to the outer core and the heart of the problem. Not only 2 minutes into the new environment, the crew has made an interesting find. The speedometer has tripled in readings ( 67.75 knots to 142.00 knots = 77.97 mph to 163.40 mph), to Josh that means that the core has a lighter density. Not a problem to most of the crew, but to Zimsky that means a problem for the restarting core plan. Before the crew started the mission, the plan is to detonate the 1,000 megaton bomb between the outer and inner core. To Zimsky this is a problem, here's what he said. Mantle 11.gif|Three quarters of the way there Mantle 13.gif|Almost Out Outer Core 1.gif|We've finally reached the Outer Core Scene 69.gif|I think this is a problem. Scene 51 ( Going In Deeper).gif|Going In Deeper Rebecca: "You're telling me that one thousand megatons of nuclear warheads we haled down here isn't going to cut it." Zimsky: " Nope, this core material is too thin. The energy waves from the explosion won't spread far enough, they'll just bleed away to into nothing." Now the crew must think of a new plan and fast. Plan C Only 2 hours later, Josh and Brazz are trying out some ideas for restarting the core. All of sudden, Zimsky has a idea that might work. Here's an explanation for his theory. Zimsky: " We're going to have to use wave interference. Okay. Because one explosion won't do it. Think about stones in a pond, you drop large a stone into a pond and you get a big splash and that's it, it's over. But, you drop a smaller stone, wait till the ripples weaken and drop another and another and another. Fluid dynamics 101- ripples reinforce each other in geometric progression. " In other words, the more explosive power spread out, and they can use them in a "ripple effect", the power of each of bomb will push against the next and generating the needed energy wave. 42 hours from launch and 2600 miles down from the Earth's surface, Virgil has finally reached the Earth's inner core. Now with the new plan confirmed, the only left to do, is to drop the bombs into there specific places, but the bombs are not built for the pressures, so if they send them out, they will be crushed instally. So Plan D, is to use Virgil's compartments . Josh suggests that they put one nuke into each of the compartments throughout of Virgil and eject the compartments one out of a time. Brazz said that Virgil's is not designed to eject undamaged compartments. Like when the compartment that was crushed by the pressure. It ejected automatically. There is only one way to eject the compartments in the specific places throughout the core, it is to unlock a hydraulic piston that way the compartments can be released and the bombs can be jettison. Sounds easy. But there is a catch, the master gear piston is located in the crawlspace where they used to get out for repairs in the geode. Now it's full of core fluid at 9,000 degrees F. Brazz volunteers to go unlock the piston and sacrifice himself for the safety of the crew. He died shortly after unlocking the piston. Now the remaining crew members can put the plan into effect. Stones in a Pond Rebecca, Josh and Zimsky are now ready to place the bombs throughout the core. Each and every compartment was armed with the bomb and ejected. Virgil Compartment Seperation 03.gif|Bomb Compartment: Ejected Scene 55.gif|Engineering Compartment: Ejected Scene 59.gif|Medical Compartment: Ejected Scene 56.gif|Living Quarters: Ejected Healing Planet With the last compartment ejected from the Virgil, the bombs are now in place. One by one, the nukes begin to explode. Any minute now, the core will begin to rotate again. Scene 47.gif|Emergency Compartment: Ejected Scene 70.gif|Number one is going Scene 49.gif|Number 2 is going Scene 50.gif|Number 3 is going Scene 51.gif|Number 4 is going Scene 52.gif|Number 5 is going With the last bomb blown off, the core has started to spin again. Which means the EM field is being restored. Escaping the Depths of hell With the core restarted, it's time of the remaining crew members to return to the surface of the Earth. Scene 69 ( She's alive).gif|She's Alive Again Scene 70 ( Halfway home).gif|Halfway through the mantle. Scene 57.gif|Surfing the Magma Flows Scene 58.gif|Final Escape from Hell Videos of the mission This section shows all the available videos of how the mission came about, and the journey through the Earth's Layers.